jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
Thor Odinson (performed by Chris Hemsworth) is an Asgardian god of thunder and a powerful warrior in Asgard. His rival and brother is Loki. He is one of the first five heroes who founded the Avengers after Graviton's defeat'.' Powers & Abilities. Thor is the most powerful warrior in all of Asgard and one of the most powerful beings ever to set foot on Earth. His physical strength is greater even than Odin's, although that is the only way Thor is stronger than his father. He can effortlessly lift over 100 tons, shown when he stopped a large portion of New York city from dropping down and destroying the rest of the city. He is a master of armed and unarmed combat, as he displays in almost every appearance of his. He has fought and defeated the Abomination and Absorbing Man in combat, and went toe-to-toe with the Hulk. He is also incredibly durable, as he can easily shake off a punch from an enraged Hulk, was able to survive being attacked by all of the Leaders creatures, and many other feats. He has superhuman stamina, shown as he never gets tired even after the most grueling of battles. He does have limits though, as he was knocked unconscious by deflecting the beam fired at Earth by Kang's ship, and when he sent a huge bomb into space to prevent it from destroying the Earth. Thor does not need to breathe, as shown when he flies into space for various reasons. When Thor is armed with his mystical warhammer Mjolnir, he is given even more power than what he naturally has. He is able to fly, control the weather, call upon lightning (which is his main attack), and use it to unleash powerful beams of energy. Since Mjolnir is more or less unbreakable, Thor can attack foes with all of his might without fear of damaging it. Thor relies heavily upon his hammer, and is somewhat distraught whenever he is separated from it, though he also states that he does not fear Mjolnir's power when Beta Ray Bill took up the hammer. He can also use Mjolnir to open portals to the other realms, which he once used to return the Hulk from Jotunheim, and to try and track down the Enchantress. Weakness. Thor seems to heavily rely on his hammer and he uses it for his strongest attacks. It is shown that if he is attacked by his hammer or an element from it (Beta Ray Bill used his hammer and Absorbing Man using the powers absorbed from it). Also if his hammer is far or trapped he has to have it fly back to him but in some cases he must retrieve it on his own. Trivia *Jaden will first meet Thor in Jaden meets Thor. *Thor will appear again in Jaden joins The Avengers. *Thor will meet Jeffrey in Jeffrey & Friends meet Thor. *Thor will return in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. *Jeffrey and Jaden will meet Thor again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: The Dark World. *Thor will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Thor will appear again in the end of Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Doctor Strange. *Thor will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok. *In The Super Hero Squad, Thor is overly enthusiastic about everything, and the other members of the Super Hero Squad sometimes cannot understand his archaic Shakespearean English. Gallery Thor.jpg ww_thor_superherosquad.png|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" As a Squadie 16519L.jpg Avengers Powerless.jpg 247px-Mission Marvel - Thor.png|From "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Talesofasgard03.jpg|Thor as a Child Thor_(1).png|From "Avengers Assemble" 2598872-thor_frog.png|As Throg jc1xuv4voitpit.jpg|Ultimate Thor 640px-Thor_MDWTA_Chart.png|From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" ThorGladiator.jpg|Gladiator Thor Infinity_war_thor.png|Thor from Infinity War Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Legendary characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Humans Category:Avengers Category:Galactic Alliance Squad members Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Royalty Category:Marvel Characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Super Hero Squad Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Disney characters Category:Asgardians Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Sons Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Princes Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Kings Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Sunset's allies